<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Home by CaptainMarvel42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383809">You're My Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42'>CaptainMarvel42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben barely had the energy to walk from his car to his apartment door, but he finally made it. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a beaming Rey.</p><p>
  <b>(Or: they're roommates, and they're both pining.)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>—🌃Coming Home🌃—</strong>
</p><p>Ben barely had the energy to walk from his car to his apartment door, but he finally made it. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a beaming Rey.</p><p>"Dinner's ready," she said.</p><p>"You cooked?" He tried not to sound nervous, but past experience with his roommate's cooking made that difficult.</p><p>Rey snorted. "I reheated leftovers." She brought the lasagna she had reheated to the kitchen table.</p><p>"Perfect." He had skipped lunch, so he was glad to have food waiting for him at home. He filled his plate with food.</p><p>Rey put some lasagna on her plate. "I'm not that bad of a cook."</p><p>Ben raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I'm not." She stabbed her lasagna with her fork.</p><p>"Then how do you explain the pancake incident?"</p><p>Rey ate a bite. "We don't talk about that."</p><p>Ben smiled at her and started eating. Despite the devastation the incident had brought to their kitchen, the clean up is what had finally made them friends.</p><p>He told himself that being friends was enough. It was more than he hoped for when they first met. She was so smart and beautiful, and he was so… him.</p><p>"You okay?" Rey asked in that kind voice of hers.</p><p>He nodded. "Of course."</p><p>
<strong>—</strong>⛼<strong>Welcome Home⛼—</strong></p><p>Rey was frustrated. She had shown Ben how she felt a million different ways, but nothing.</p><p>He clearly didn't feel the same way she did.</p><p>It was enough to have him as a friend. It had to be.</p><p>Even though Ben looked like he was about to fall asleep, he helped her clean up the lasagna.</p><p>"What do you want to watch?" he asked.</p><p>Rey wrinkled her brow. "Aren't you too tired?"</p><p>He shrugged. "We always watch TV together."</p><p>Whenever they were both home in the evening, they watched TV together. It was a tradition that had started after the pancake incident.</p><p>Rey put on Schitt's Creek and let herself imagine that she and Ben could be as happy together as David and Patrick.</p><p>They barely made it through two episodes before Ben fell asleep on the couch.</p><p>Rey turned off the TV and covered Ben with a blanket. The angle his neck was at couldn't be comfortable, but there was very little she could do about that.</p><p>Rey grabbed a pillow and gently pushed it behind his head.</p><p>Ben moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. "You're so beautiful," he said in a sleepy voice.</p><p>Rey blushed. She knew he was talking about whatever woman he was dreaming about, but for a second, she had been able to imagine he was talking about her.</p><p>"Rey," Ben said, causing her eyes to widen, "I wish you liked me."</p><p>Her heart sped up. "I like you."</p><p>"As a friend," Ben said, still not fully alert.</p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder. "As more than a friend."</p><p>"That would be nice," Ben mumbled.</p><p>Rey wanted to wake him up and tell him how she felt—wanted to make sure he believed her—but he had looked so tired when he had gotten home.</p><p>She let him sleep.</p><p>They could talk tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>—🌆Good Morning🌆—</strong>
</p><p>Ben woke up on the couch, and the early morning sunlight hit him in the face, the curtains already wide open. The sound of footsteps drew his attention to the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning," Rey said, joining him on the couch. She put two cups of coffee on the coffee table in front of them.</p><p>"Thank you." Ben was disoriented, not quite awake yet.</p><p>He brought the coffee to his lips and took his first sip. And then a second.</p><p>Rey gave him a wide smile. "We should date."</p><p>Ben choked on his coffee, barely managing to put it back on the table without spilling. "What?"</p><p>Rey leaned towards him. "We'd be good together."</p><p>"I think so too," he said softly, "but where's this coming from?"</p><p>"You talk in your sleep."</p><p>Ben blushed. "I hope I didn't say anything too—"</p><p>Rey covered his lips with her finger. "I'm relieved you feel the same way."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>Rey gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes."</p><p>Ben smiled what he was sure was a goofy grin, but he didn't care because she liked him back—wanted to date him.</p><p>"Now kiss me," Rey said, grabbing his collar.</p><p>He met her halfway, and it was better than he imagined because it was real.</p><p>
  <strong>—🌇The End🌇—</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>